Ludwig vs Zazz
Mario vs Sonic or Nintendo vs Sega, 2 mad minions go tow to two in a fight to the death. 'Prefight' Ludwig was sent on a egg harbor to retrive something Bowser wanted and then a security camera recording Ludwig destroying the badniks was being watched by Eggman. Eggman: Looks like i have to send some reinforcements, but who, oh i know. Then Eggman pushed a button that send Zazz to the room. Eggman: Zazz, i know me and you had a hard relationship, but i need your help! Zazz: Ok, but what's in it for me? Eggman: Power? Zazz: Deal, ha ha ha ha! Then as Ludwig walked into the room and found the item that Bowser wanted and then. BOOM Zazz broke down the door and confronted Ludwig. Zazz: Who do you think you are! Ludwig: I'm Ludwig, and stand aside you freak. Zazz: What was that, a freak? Ludwig: Yup. (Theme: Deadly Six Theme Sonic Lost World) Zazz: (Grunts in Anger), I'm going to mess you up! Then Ludwig noticed that Zazz was dashing towards him and then Ludwig pulled out his wand and pointed towards Zazz. 'Here We Goooo!' Zazz then kicks and punches Ludwig and then Ludwig uses his magic wand and then shoots blue fireballs at Zazz and they knock him back as Zazz falls over, Ludwig gets in his shell and dashes it towards him but Zazz jumps over the shell and then spikes Ludwig and then punches him through a wall. Zazz: I'm been itching for this fight! Ludwig: Gotta admit, your good but can you keep up with this! Ludwig then makes 2 clones of him self and they all attack Zazz and then in anger, Zazz releases his Moon Mech and then it launches 2 stars at the 2 clones making then vanish and then Zazz launches 5 more stars at Ludwig but he dodges them and then Zazz throws his Moon Mech at Ludwig squishing him and then punches him making Ludwig dash into his Koopa Clown Car and then uses the drills on Zazz and then uses the boxing gloves to punch him back on the Moon Mech. Zazz: Your going home in a box! 'Then Zazz grabs the Moon Mech and dashes towards Ludwig and as Ludwig fires 3 canonballs to stop Zazz, but he dodges the 2 and jumps on the 3rd one and then Ludwig ejects from the clown car but Zazz used that opportunity to throw the Moon Mech at Ludwig to have it spike Ludwig and when Zazz was about to kick Ludwig, Ludwig uses his hammer to knock Zazz into a wall and then Ludwig dashes into Zazz but the Moon Mech fires one last star at mach speed and then it destroys Ludwig's head and Zazz laughs at Ludwig disinbodied corpse. ' Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Finale